For many people, the point of entry to the Internet and other networks is a search engine. A search engine enables users to search for content of interest to them, and quickly navigate to web pages and other networked locations that provide the content. For example, a typical search engine (Google, Bing, and so on), receives query terms from a user, queries an index to identify content that satisfies the received query, and presents the identified content to the user as a result or results of the search. The user selects one or more of the presented results, and is taken to selected content.
Members of social networks often navigate within the pages and content of the social networks via other mechanisms. For example, they may view and select posts within a timeline of a social network, they may peruse a list of friends or other connections, and so on. However, a member of a social network often does not utilize available search tools within the social network in order to identify interesting content, among other things.